The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Conference sessions can include video conference sessions (with audio) and audio-only conference sessions. Each user can join a conference session by connecting their computing device to a server, e.g., via a computing network. Once each computing device is connected to the server, the users can communicate with each other. When a computing device experiences a loss of signal at the computing network, however, its connection to the server can be interrupted or terminated, thereby dropping the user from the conference session. Reestablishing the connection between the computing device and the server to allow the user to rejoin the conference session can be difficult and prone to security issues, such as an impostor using their computing device to join the conference session and assume the dropped user's identity.